Who's the Better Catch?
by Isolde Eris
Summary: This is a oneshot where James, Remus, and Sirius are ahving an argument over who is the better catch so to speak, and poor Lily gets stuck going on a day with all three of them!Really this story doesn't need to be rated T but I'm just very cautious.


The Better Catch

J.K. Rowling is the brilliant master mind behind all that is Harry Potter and I am nothing but a silly high schooler with a need to write down some junk!

Comment please!

"I'm a better catch!"

"No, **I** am!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Remus!" The two boys shouted his name simultaneously.

A weary looking boy with light brown hair entered the room. He was fairly tall in stature though his friends had a good two to three inches on him. His hair was a tad bit too long and hung in front of his warm chocolate eyes.

"You two called?"

The first boy smirked, "Remus ole pal! Me and Jamsie-poo here need you to be a judge."

James wrinkled his nose at the feminine nickname, "Sirius, do **not** ever call me that again."

Rolling his eyes, Remus just shook his head, "What do I have to judge?"

"Who's the better catch of course!" Sirius' eyes enlarged until they looked like two blue, round saucers.

Remus chuckled, "Well that's easy….," James and Sirius held their breath impatiently, "I am."

"WHAT!" Both boys chorused at once.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Lily entered the common room and walked over to the empty couches. The fire blazed and the warmth tingled her skin and added color to her frozen cheeks. She had just finished her Care of Magical Creatures class and decided to warm up.

Leaning back against the couch, Lily closed her eyes and took in the silence, but alas it was not too be. For just as Lily was about to doze off loud thumping noises could be heard coming down the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory.

In a pile of arms and legs, Sirius had accidentally tripped and had taken James and Remus down with him. Thumping down the stairs various versions of, "I'm better than you." And "Owwwww" could be heard.

Lily just shook her head, "You are all such empty-headed gits."

"LILYKINS!"

"Yes Sirius?"

"You'll help me won't you."

Uncertainly she nodded her head.

"Tell us who is the better catch. Me, the spectacular, sexy, hot, undeniably good looking, bestest looking hair ever manly man, wimpy Lupin, or Jamie Potter?"

For a minute the common room was totally silent then Lily burst out into laughter. "I havn't dated any of you how should I know? Go ask an ex!"

"But Lily!" James whined, "They're all so prejudice! I mean we **dumped** them."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Remus stepped forward, "It's quite simple Lily go out with each of us and tell us who is the better date."

Her mouth gaped open Lily couldn't even respond to the atrocious idea.

"GREAT!" Sirius shouted, "Thanks Lillian! See ya at 8 **I'm ** going first!"

The Sirius Experience

_I, Lily Evans have decided that the best way to keep track of my dates is to keep a diary. Every so often during my date I will open this little book and write down my thoughts. Well, maybe not during the date but certainly before and after. Well this is the before part. Sirius claims to be manly and hot. I for one do not believe him. If he wants to romance me he better not try to get to close. The sooner you make a move on Lily Evans the sooner the date ends._

Lily walked down the stairs in a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was pulled half back and a tendril fell loose on the right side of her face. She had put on some light lip gloss and a bit of mascara. The shirt she wore was a light gray and she wore a black cable-knit zip-up sweater for warmth. Overall she was beautiful.

"So Black, where are we going? Forbidden Forest, Three Broomsticks…"

"We Miss. Evans, will be dining right here in the castle. I know a fabulous little place named La Cucina."

"The kitchen Black? How terribly romantic."

"Only for you love."

Exiting the portrait, Sirius and Lily walked down to the kitchens in complete silence. The silence wasn't the comfortable silence but the annoying silence that won't go away.

"So…Flower…Do you fly?"

Lily laughed, "Of course. Though what was the point of that question?"

"Random small talk love."

Once entering the kitchen Lily found herself engulfed by a softly lit room. However, it looked nothing like the kitchen. There was a small table for two with a single candle burning in the middle and soft classical music floated through the air. Overall it was very enchanting.

"So what are we eating Black?"

"Why chicken of course."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Then let's get some food on the table I'm starving."

"Alright, alright so much for a romantic atmosphere."

"Ah there is the ever-so-charming Sirius I know and tolerate."

The Sirius Experience Continued

_Overall Black tried very hard to romance me. Did it work- no, but I would definitely give him an 8.5 out of 10 for his efforts. I mean seriously that dinner was fantastic. Basically after I killed the mood we chatted about the Slytherins, pranks he pulled, pranks **I** have pulled, and anything else that came to my mind. It turned out to be a more friendly evening than anything else. _

The Remus Adventure

_I really have to come up with better titles for my dating experiences, but that's not important right now. Tonight is night two and Remus has offered to go next. As the most intelligent mauderer I am quite intrigued by what Remus may have up his sleeve. Hmmm. Wish me luck!!!_

Walking out of the portrait, Lily saw Remus standing in the hallway talking to one of the elderly gentleman in the portrait across the hall. Dressed in black jeans and a light pink, v-neck sweater Lily thought she looked pretty good. Her hair laid straight on her shoulders and some light pink eye shadow and black eye liner set off her sparkling eyes.

"Where to Remus?"

Turning around with a friendly smile Remus shook his head in amusement, "Are you always this impatient on dates Lily?"

"I have only had a few besides the one I had with Sirius last night," she shrugged, "romance isn't really my element."

"Good thing I don't have dinner in mind."

Remus led Lily down to the Grand Foyer and quietly tip toed toward the door. Motioning for her to follow he slipped outside and Lily did the same. Once outside in the cool night air Lily was glad she had chosen a sweater. It was a chilly for fall and the wind caused her to shiver. She caught a glance of Remus by the lake.

"What's out h-here Remus?" she managed to almost hide the fact that she was freezing.

"Just be quiet and you'll see."

From the forest emerged a Hippogriff. He was no more than a year old.

"Oh Remus, he's so cute!"

The Remus Adventure

_My date with Remus- MUCH better than my date with Sirius! I got to pet a baby hippogriff! Yes most people think they are hideous and dangerous with their easily insulted pride and large wings but I love the creatures! Remus told me his name was Buckbeak how cute! Anyways Remus' date was a 9! Woo-hoo, that guy knows how to take a girl out. Just kidding. Nothing happened that really endeared me to him romantically but overall the experience was awesome so it makes his score higher than Sirius. Ha-ha poor Sirius he will be so ashamed._

The Potter Nightmare

_This is the date I have been dreading. My horrible date with Potter. The horrors I am about to come into contact with are about to be beyond my worst nightmares. Well, maybe not my worst, but certainly one of my worst. Anyways, Potter has been acting polite all day and asked me to dress formally- BIG mistake. But then he told me to bring a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a warm jacket. Why do I need another outfit may I ask? Oh well it IS Potter we are talking about. Although I guess I have to call him-gulp- James. James is too sexy a name for him he should be something more ugly like Frankenstein. Oh well wish me luck because I am going to need it._

Taking one last look in the mirror Lily looked herself up and down. She was wearing a deep green dress that tied around her neck with thick straps. It came down in a v-neck and hugged her body down to her hips. There a ribbon went around her waist and the dress gently cascaded down to directly above her knee. She wore a pair of black pumps and had curled her hair magically- it took to long to do it the muggle way. She had a small, black purse that was enchanted to hold as many things as she wanted while remaining the same size and inside was a pair of light blue jeans, a warm, dark green sweater, and a pair of sneakers. Grabbing her black dress jacket, Lily walked out the door to meet James.

Dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt Lily was shocked by how handsome he looked. His hair was still a mess, but it looked like he attempted to get it under control.

Turning around a half smile formed on his face, "Lily you look…amazing."

"Thanks Po…James."

"Shall we go then my lady?" He picked up his dress cloak and held out his arm for her to take. Eyebrows raised, Lily accepted his arm. James led Lily out to the front entrance of Hogwarts and then just stood still.

"James, it's a bit um…cold? I think we should continue walking."

"Our ride will be arriving any second Lily. Be patient."

"r-ride?"

A thestral-pulled carriage suddenly came into view and pulled to a stop in front of them. Opening the door, James helped Lily in first.

"To Hogsmeade please."

The carriage swiftly pulled away from the castle as soon as the door shut.

Silence rang through the carriage, "Are you surprised Lil?"

"Honestly…I'm stunned."

The Potter Nightmare

_Okay, this is the first date when I've actually written **during** the date. Right now I'm in the carriage and there is dead silence. James doesn't seem to feel the tense atmosphere. He has turned his head to look outside the carriage. Oh well, I guess I prefer conversation. Oh, we're here…wait, where is here? I don't recognize this part of Hogs…_

As soon as the carriage stopped James took Lily's hand and pulled her from the carriage.

_She was writing in that little book. What was she writing? Oh man is she comparing me to Sirius? ARG NO!_

The couple stood in front of a modest looking building with a triangular roof. The only reason you wouldn't think it was a house was because of the large, neon sign that flashed **Welcome to Fairy Tale Hall**

Lily knew she had heard that name before somewhere but couldn't think where.

"Come on we should go in to get out of the cold. That dress may be lovely on you, but it is **not** warm."

Following James, Lily entered the building and was surprised to see a large dance floor. Well, she couldn't actually see the floor because there were so many people dancing that everyone was back to back. She could hear the muggle group, Vengaboys, playing in the background and suddenly remembered where she had heard of Fairy Tale Hall. It had been in Witch Weekly last week and had been praised for its excellent yet varied choices in music and had been named the "hottest spot in England".

"James, I-I-I…wow."

"Yea, I love it here. Come on!"

Before Lily knew it James had pulled her out on the dance floor and they were dancing to _Boom Boom Boom Boom (By the vengaboys for you music deprived people)._

Lily loved it, she could feel the pulse of the music in her bloodstream and her whole body just flowed. _James isn't a bad dancer. In fact he's pretty good._ In a bold move James pulled Lily into him and it was like an electric shock jolted through their bodies. Lily looked up into his eyes and placed her arms around his neck. _I can't believe what I'm doing! James Potter is actually turning me ON!!!!_

About an hour later James leaned down to Lily's ear, "You ready to go."

"Yeah, but how are we getting back?"

"Already arranged Flower, just go into the bathroom and get changed." He handed Lily her purse.

"'Kay."

Dancing to the bathroom, Lily left James with a smile on his face.

The Potter Nightmare

_Okay, so what I thought was going to be a nightmare, turned out to be THE BEST DATE EVER! Just incase you're wondering I'm writing after the date now. In fact I am in the common room pretending to add up the score. Anyways, it turns out James wanted me to change so we could fly back to the school. I'm not usually a person who enjoys romantic crap, but it was AWESOME. Everything was gorgeous. Personally, I love flying, but if James were to ever find out Merlin knows how much he'd try to show off during the games. Anyways, it's time to wrap up this journal and tell the boys how they did._

Lily walked into the room smiling.

"What does the winner get?" She inquired.

"The Title of Best Catch and the joy of escorting the head girl to the end-of-the-year-ball of course."

"Sirius stop sucking up. Anyways, I factored in all the good and bad stuff from the date. I'll start with who got third… Sirius."

"Noooooooo! How could I have done so poorly!"

"Sorry Black, but I wasn't charmed. All we did was have dinner. I'm not a dinner type of person so that didn't really work on me. However you did a good job with the conversation…"

"what's talking going to do? Charm her into going into a closet with me?"

Lily cleared her throat, " Second is Remus."

Lily noticed James smile. "Lupin you ddi a great job for the date, but seriously talk more. We didn't have any long conversations and though I enjoy silence…it was too much. Remember everything in moderation."

"It's all right Lily. I beat Sirius and that made my day."

"Well, that's all see you boys…"

James shot up with his eyebrows drawn together, "Hey wait! You forgot about me."

"Oh right…" Lily ran up to James jumped into his arms and kissed him, "You won."

_**Alright so this was my first one-shot…what did you all think? I think that I did fairly well, but it's up to you guys to decide!**_

_**Hit the review button and review this wonderful 13 page long story. Thanks for reading!**_

_** 3 Isolde Eris**_


End file.
